


The Traverser’s Turnabout

by TechnicalMachine



Series: The Omniverse [2]
Category: Original Work, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Betrayal, Briefly referenced suicide, Gen, Omniverse, and a trial, and copious use of the Court Record, comatose character, i mean it’s ace attorney, so some violence, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalMachine/pseuds/TechnicalMachine
Summary: “Don’t overthink, he chastised. Just write. The pen dropped to the paper and he wrote the first thing that came to mind.”Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death.””A bit dramatic, don't ya think?”“Edgeworth doesn’t think anyone will care if they think he’s dead. Surely a brief stint in a coma will prove him wrong, right?
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey & Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth, Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey & Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Itonokogiri Keisuke | Dick Gumshoe & Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth, Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma & Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth, Miles Edgeworth & OC, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth & Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth & Yahari Masashi | Larry Butz, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Phoenix Wright & OC
Series: The Omniverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801897
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first (posted, not chronological) fic for my Omniverse series. The Omniverse has been my pet project for... like 8 years? It started out as little stories I would tell myself and became a twisting timeline full of just about every fandom I was ever part of.  
> This fic centers around Cameron, my second least disciplined oc who makes it their mission to mess with the lives of individual sadsacks that need proof of their value. The way they go about it, however, is a bit... crass.  
> Here, we’re a little ways into their character development, right after shenanigans left them kinda sorta adopted by a deity of death, and their (not) spouse, the deity of life. I swear I’ll get to it. Probably.  
> Just keep in mind that Cameron, and all other Omniverse ocs that aren’t background characters, are Traversers, meaning they can move between multiverses (fandoms), and thus aren’t tied to any specific one.  
> Confused yet? I know I am, and I made them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name says it all. Let’s get that sweet, sweet context.

Miles Edgeworth was glaring at his desk intently. After the disaster that was the Skye Trial, he desperately needed to get away. He’d already begun making the necessary arrangements, but there was still one problem: he couldn’t very well vanish off the face of the earth without a word. He needed to tell people he was leaving.

Which brought him here. He stared hard at the blank paper in front of him, pen in hand, and tried desperately to think of what to write. A note would be easier—you can’t talk a note out of anything—but, as was all too common these days, words eluded him.

_Don’t overthink,_ he chastised. _Just write._ The pen dropped to the paper and he wrote the first thing that came to mind.

”Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death.”

”A bit dramatic, don't ya think?”

”NGHOO-“ Edgeworth yelled as he nearly fell sideways out of his chair. A hand shot out and grabbed his arm, preventing him from toppling completely.

”Careful there,” the owner of the hand said, pulling him back upright gently. “Not to mention, that might give people the wrong impression,” she said, returning to the previous topic as though nothing had happened.

Edgeworth stared at the stranger incredulously. She couldn’t have been much older than Miss Maya Fey, and she appeared to share her habit of rambling as well.

”How did you get in here?” he interrupted. The stranger paused and gave him an unimpressed look. 

“The door,” she said. Sure enough, the door to his office was slightly ajar, and he recalled pulling it completely shut when he’d entered. Apparently, he’d neglected to lock it. “You were so focused on your writing that you didn’t notice. I’ll admit, that made me curious.” She continued to ramble on, moving to the front of his desk as she spoke. She hopped up to sit on the corner without pausing.

Edgeworth was at a loss for words. Too many questions crowded his mind, and he was struggling to focus on one long enough to vocalize it.

”Oh, but I’m being rude, aren’t I?” she said, cutting off whatever she’d been saying previously. “I’m Cameron. Cameron Park!”

”Miles Edgeworth,” he replied, still a bit shaken. Miss Park rolled her eyes.

”I gathered.” She gestured to the note on the desk, and Edgeworth felt a hint of embarrassment at the reminder. “You know that’s only going to freak people out, right? I mean, that’s essentially a suicide note you’ve written there.” Edgeworth frowned.

”I fail to see how that’s any of your business,” he said. She matched his expression.

”I fail to see how you don’t see what I see.” It took a moment to parse the meaning of her repetitive sentence. Once he did, he replied:

”It doesn’t matter. They’ll glean what they want from it.” Miss Park‘s frown deepened into a somewhat offended look.

”That’s gonna hurt the people you care about, y’know.” Edgeworth snorted.

”Clearly, you don’t know anything about it. I assure you, no one will be too bothered.”

”Wanna bet?” Her expression shifted to one of mischief, and she slid off the desk to face him head on across it. “I can prove you wrong.” Edgeworth raised an eyebrow.

”How do you propose to do that?” She grinned.

”Guess you’ll have to take it and find out.”

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t agree. In fact, he would’ve evicted the intruder long before this point. However, his frustration, ever increasing self-loathing, and, frankly, curiosity, had weakened his defenses.

”Very well, then,” he began, “I’ll give you the opportunity to present your case. However, if you fail to convince me, I insist you leave the matter alone.”

”Alright,” Miss Park agreed. “And if I win, you have to get some therapy. I know you can afford it!” Edgeworth rolled his eyes, but he’d already come this far.

”Deal.“ He held out his hand. She took it and grinned again.

”Sweet.” Letting go, she snapped her fingers.

Edgeworth fell forward onto his desk, unconscious, the note hidden under his body. Cameron reached over and checked his pulse. Feeling the steady thrumming under her fingers, she grinned.

”Oh, sweet, it worked!”

Then she snapped again and vanished.

* * *

  
  
“Oooo, sick upgrade!”

Edgeworth, somewhat disoriented, pried his eyes open.

”I mean, when they said I would be get to be a psychopomp, I expected some improvements, but this is amazing!”

”Wha-?” Edgeworth began, but Miss Park completely ignored him.

”I mean, it’s like we’re actually there!” Edgeworth blinked through his vertigo and attempted to catch his bearings. When he finally succeeded, he nearly fainted.

There, sprawled across the desk in front of him, was... him. He stumbled backwards.

”Oh, careful there!” Miss Park grabbed his arm to steady him. “The sudden transport to Limbo can be really disorienting. Please try not to fall; I can’t be sure the floor will catch you.”

Edgeworth yanked his arm out of her grip and backed away a few steps.

”What did you do to me?” he yelled, usual decorum lost in the face of _his own body_ sitting a few feet away.

”Relax,” Miss Park insisted. “You’re fine. I’ve just temporarily separated your consciousness from your body. You and I are here in Limbo, and your physical body is still at your desk.”

That explanation was the opposite of reassuring.

”YOU DID WHAT?!” He yelled. He began pacing wildly, pointedly ignoring his _dead?_ body. “Am I-? Did you-? Am I dead?” 

”Oh! No! Nononono, you’re not _dead!_ ” Miss Park frantically waved her hands. “No, I can put you back whenever I like.“

Edgeworth began hyperventilating, and Miss Park became increasingly panicked.

”I mean, you’re not even temporarily dead! I checked!” She reached out toward him, but thought better of it. “Just... comatose?” she finished sheepishly.

Thoroughly un-comforted, Edgeworth began attempting to reign in his breathing. _Not dead,_ he thought. _She said she can fix it. Deep breaths._

After a moment, he’d calmed down enough to breath steadily again. Then he shot Miss Park a glare. To her credit, she didn’t exactly flinch. “Cringe” might be a better word to describe her response.

”Fix this,” he hissed. “Now.” Miss Park perked up at that, and something told Edgeworth that wasn’t a good thing.

“No can do,” she replied. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to murder her right then and there. If that was even possible. “I haven’t proven my point yet. Technically, you agreed to this.”

”I don’t recall giving you permission to put me in a _coma,_ Miss Park _._ ” She just shrugged.

“I don’t recall you forbidding it,” she countered.

Before Edgeworth could reply, there was a knock at his office door. They both froze and stared at it.

”Mr. Edgeworth?” Gumshoe called. Edgeworth suppressed a groan. _Impeccable timing as always,_ he thought sarcastically. “I came to see if you needed a ride home, seeing as your car is still in evidence.”

Edgeworth did groan then. He’d forgotten all about that.

”Mr. Edgeworth?” Gumshoe asked, opening the door all the way. He was greeted with the sight of Edgeworth slumped over his desk, fast asleep. “I think it would be better, sir, if you slept in your bed,” he said fondly. He approached the desk and gently shook Edgeworth’s shoulder.

No response.

Weird. Normally Mr. Edgeworth was a pretty light sleeper when he accidentally slept at his desk.

”Sir?” Gumshoe shook his shoulder again, harder this time. “Mr. Edgeworth?!” He let go of Edgeworth’s shoulder and, very gently, pried one of his boss’ eyes open. No reaction, and the eye slid shut as soon as Gumshoe let go.

Thoroughly panicking now, he dug in his pocket with one hand and gently checked Edgeworth’s neck for a pulse with the other. He sagged in relief as he felt a steady heartbeat and finally retrieved his phone. He dialed three numbers and held it up to his ear.

”The is Detective Gumshoe; I need an ambulance at the Prosecutors’ Office. Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth is hurt.” There was a pause as the person on the other end spoke. “He’s alive, but unresponsive,” Gumshoe replied. “Please hurry!”

In Limbo, Miss Park shot Edgeworth a smug look. 

”Seems pretty concerned to me,” she said. Edgeworth shook his head and forced himself to look away from the detective.

“Detective Gumshoe is... excitable. This is hardly decisive.”

She let out a huff.

”We’ll see about that.” She turned back to the scene in front of them as paramedics swarmed the office and gently took Edgeworth’s body away. “...I wonder what kind of tests they’re gonna run?”

* * *

Detective Gumshoe was frantic. He’d followed the ambulance in his car, but he wasn’t able to see Mr. Edgeworth until they’d finished performing tests on him. The wait was killing him, and he couldn’t sit still. The floor was only spared Gumshoe pacing a trench in it by a nurse approaching him.

”You’re here for Prosecutor Edgeworth, yes?” he asked. Gumshoe nodded glumly. He was about to speak, but the nurse cut him off. “Does he have any close relations we could contact about this?” Gumshoe took a long moment before responding.

”I can think of a few people you should tell,” he admitted. The nurse frowned and handed him a notepad and pen.

“Please write down the name and number of anyone close to him, alright?” he said, a hint of irritation in his voice. “Give it to the woman at the station when you’re done, and she’ll contact them.” He walked away without another word, leaving Gumshoe staring after him. 

_Must be having a hard day,_ he thought before sitting heavily in a chair. He turned his attention to the man’s order. _Who is Mr._ _Edgeworth close to?_ he thought. He contemplated the question for a moment as he wrote down his own name and number. _Ms. von Karma should probably be called, but,_ he shuddered. _I’ll have to think on that one._

After a while, he had a short list of Mr. Edgeworth’s friends. He’d settled on Mr. Wright, Maya Fey, Larry Butz, and, of course, Franziska von Karma. He felt a bit guilty for thinking of leaving her off. Hopefully she hadn’t changed her number since the last time Gumshoe had needed to call her. He couldn’t get her’s after Mr. Edgeworth’s trial like he could for the others.

Gumshoe stood, stretched, and took the list to the nurses’ station. After a moment of confusion, the woman took it and passed it off to a coworker. Gumshoe walked back to his chair and slumped into it. _Nothing to do now but wait._

His phone rang. When he answered, a nurse informed him that Miles Edgeworth had been hospitalized.

”Oh, I’m already at the hospital,” he replied. There was a sigh on the other end before the nurse hung up.

* * *

Phoenix Wright was in his office, contemplating the gift Maya had left him when the call came in. 

“Wright and Co. Law Offices, Phoenix Wright speaking,” he answered. He stared disinterestedly at the magatama for about half a second before freezing. “He’s what?” There was a pause, and Phoenix shot to his feet. He grabbed his jacket without pausing and headed for the door. “Of course, I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and sprinted down the steps for his bike.

* * *

“Mystic Maya!” Pearl called. Maya looked up from the book she was reading. “You left your phone in the bathroom again!”

”Whoops. Sorry!” she replied. She took the phone from Pearl and brought it to her ear. “Hello?” Her expression suddenly shifted to one of horror. “Wait, really? What happened?” She was silent for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay, I’m on my way. Thank you.” She hung up and turned to Pearl. “There’s been an emergency; I’ve got to go!” Then she ran.

* * *

Larry had been nursing a broken heart when he got the call.

“Vanessa? Did you change your mind?!” he asked hopefully. His posture slumped for a second before he stiffened. “Whoa, are you serious?!” He listened for a while before he was on his feet. “I’ll be there in a minute!” He hung up and ran for his car. “Hang in there, Edgey.”

* * *

Franziska was celebrating another victory. The ringing of her phone was nearly drowned out by the crowd at the bar she wasn’t allowed to drink at.

”Von Karma. Was willst du?” she paused at the English. “This is she,” she replied. She remained completely silent for a long minute. “I’ll be there.” She hung up without waiting for a response. “Kleiner Bruder, what did you do to yourself?”

* * *

Miss Park chattered next to him as he stood awkwardly over his own body in the hospital room. Gumshoe was blubbering to someone called “Maggie” over the phone, and Edgeworth was getting a bit embarrassed by the man’s lack of composure. Not to mention Miss Park’s insistence that this was evidence to support her claim.  
  


She was repeating exactly that when Wright burst in, the Butz right on his heels.

“Gumshoe!” Wright all but shouted, making his way over. “What happened? Is he gonna be alright?” He was frantic, and Butz seemed on the verge of tears. Edgeworth was a bit uncomfortable with their obvious concern. Miss Park had that look again. He glared right back.

”This doesn’t-“ he was cut off by Miss Maya Fey of all people charging in.

”Nick, holy fuck!” she yelled. Edgeworth flinched, Miss Park burst out laughing, and the three other visitors all fell silent.

”Maya, language,” Wright said. Then, seemingly realizing what he’d just said, stood up. “Maya!” He pulled her into a hug that she was quick to reciprocate.

”Nick, what happened?” she asked, pulling away. Before he could respond, the sound of a whip cracking startled everyone, Edgeworth most of all.

”They didn’t,” he whispered, and Miss Park shot him a confused look.

”What are you fools doing here?” Franziska demanded as she stormed in. _They actually called Franziska. How did she get here so fast?!_ _She would’ve needed to take_ _the next flight at the latest,_ Edgeworth thought. _And even then, how many traffic laws has she broken?_

“Who’s that?” Miss Park asked. 

”My sister,“ Edgeworth answered, only half aware. Miss Park nodded her approval.

”I like her.”

”As I was saying,” Gumshoe piped up. “It’s a real mystery, pal. The docs can’t find anything wrong with him. By all rights, he should be fine.”

The visitors expressed their disbelief as Edgeworth watched. The concern they showed was... surprising. Maybe Miss Park had a point? _No,_ he thought. _There are too many other variables. I‘m not going to give in unless I’m completely certain._

Miss Park appeared to have picked up on his thought process. She was giving him an unimpressed look.

“Look at all the people here, Edgeworth,” she said. “You really gonna tell me that these people wouldn’t care if they thought you were dead?”

”While your evidence is somewhat compelling,“ he began, “I think you’d be hard-pressed to find someone who wouldn’t respond to a call from a hospital by appearing.” She gave him a disappointed look.

”Would Manfred?” she asked. Edgeworth snorted.

”Of course,” he replied. “He had a reputation to uphold.” Miss Park frowned but didn’t argue.

Gumshoe left to investigate the crime scene, and, after a moment, Wright went to join him. Butz and Franziska both insisted on staying, and, sensing this was a bad combination to leave alone, Wright insisted Miss Fey stay with them. She agreed, but only after Nick pointed out the hospital cafeteria carried burgers.

”Come on,“ Miss Park said. She grabbed Edgeworth’s arm again, and he suppressed the urge to pull away. “We should check out the investigation.”

With a snap, they left the hospital room behind.

* * *

Probably for the best they didn’t stay. Maya didn’t even bother trying to stop Franziska from kicking Larry’s ass.

* * *

When they appeared at the scene, Detective Gumshoe was there, but Wright had yet to arrive. The detective was speaking with another officer at the door.

”Huh,” Miss Park said suddenly. Edgeworth looked at her. “I’m starting to realize a flaw in this plan.” The look turned murderous.

”Just now?” he hissed. This time, she did flinch.

”Nothing major, in fact, it’s probably nothing. Forget I said anything.”

Wright’s arrival spared her his wrath, but only just. They watched as he grilled the detective for a while, then set about investigating the scene. It was he who found the note.

Frankly, Edgeworth had forgotten about it. Wright’s eyebrows shot up as he read.

”He wouldn’t,” he whispered. “Would he?” The look on his face was heart wrenching. Edgeworth forgot himself for a moment and attempted to put a hand on Wright’s shoulder.

He was as shocked as Wright that it made contact. They both jerked away from each other, and Wright looked around wildly.

”Wha? How?“ Miss Park asked. Her jaw had dropped in shock. “That’s impossible! Upgrade or no, there is no way you should be able to do that! We’re not even on the same plane!”

Edgeworth ignored her. He stared at his hand, then at Wright, who had recovered from his surprise—brushed it off as something rational, no doubt—and was showing Detective Gumshoe the note. The detective looked horrified. He cleared his throat.

”Looks like attempted suicide,” he declared. He appeared to be on the brink of tears; Wright didn’t look much better.

Edgeworth’s stomach sank. Guilt flooded him, and he desperately tried to think of a way to reassure them that he hadn‘t—

He touched Wright’s shoulder again. Wright whirled around, breaking the contact, but Edgeworth grabbed his arm once they were facing each other.

”Wright,” he said.

Phoenix blinked. He thought for a moment he had seen Edgeworth, but that was impossible!

”Wright!”

Edgeworth flickered in and out of view, kind of like Mia had at that trial.

”Edgeworth?” he whispered.

”I didn‘t-“ he cut out a bit. The connection was weak, like a phone with bad service.

”What?”

”—didn’t kill—“ the vision said. “Turn—nkning—ound.”

Then the vision vanished.

Phoenix stood still for a moment, thinking over what he’d seen. _That was definitely Edgeworth. How had-? No. The how could wait; the why was more important. What had he been saying? “I didn’t kill—“ kill himself? But the note._

_”Turn—nking—ound.”_

_“Turn your thinking around!”_

“Wait!” Wright shouted. The detective, startled, spun to face him.

“What is it, pal?” he asked.

Edgeworth recognized Wright’s court face. The one he made when he knew he was on the right track, but didn’t have all the details. Normally, it was his least favourite of Wright’s expressions, but right now...

“I don’t think this was a suicide,” Wright began. “There’s something wrong with this picture...”

One could practically see the gears turning in Wright’s brain.

”Eureka!” he yelled. Edgeworth was simultaneously proud and annoyed. Since when did _Wright_ say _that?_

”What?!” Detective Gumshoe asked again.

”Tell me, where was Edgeworth found?” Wright asked.

”Well pal, I found him slumped over his desk.”

”Did you notice anything unusual on the desk?”

”No, I didn’t,” the detective replied. “Besides, Mr. Edgeworth would’ve been laying on... oh.”

”Exactly! If this were a suicide note, wouldn’t it have been left somewhere it would be seen? Why would he be laying on top of it?”

”Maybe he didn’t expect to land there?” Detective Gumshoe argued. Wright shook his head.

”Are we talking about the same Edgeworth? It wouldn’t be like him to overlook such a crucial detail.” Detective Gumshoe frowned.

”You make a good point there, pal. But if it isn’t an attempted suicide, and it wasn’t a medical issue, then—“

”Attempted murder?” Wright asked, paling. Apparently, he hadn’t thought of that.

”Uh oh,” Miss Park said. Edgeworth gave her a look. “You had to go and do that, didn’t you? Haven’t you noticed?”

”DETECTIVE DICK GUMSHOE!” someone suddenly yelled. An officer Edgeworth couldn’t quite place ran up to the two. “YOU’RE UNDER ARREST FOR THE ATTEMPTED MURDER OF PROSECUTOR MILES EDGEWORTH!”

”What?!” Detective Gumshoe, Wright, and Edgeworth asked simultaneously.

”The first suspect is always the one who found the body,” Miss Park finished lamely. Edgeworth was frozen, watching as Gumshoe was arrested for his murder. The guilt he’d felt before came back tenfold. He watched Wright fail to talk the officer out of it, and Gumshoe be led away in cuffs.

”Guess I’ll have to fix this. Stick with Phoenix,” Miss Park ordered. Without another word, she snapped and vanished.

* * *

Only seconds after Gumshoe was led away, a face peeked through the open door.

”Is this Prosecutor Edgeworth’s office?“ the stranger asked. It was a girl about Maya’s age, Phoenix noticed. She stepped into the office and dodged the stream of officers filing out. “Uh... bad time?” She asked, looking at Phoenix.

”Edgeworth’s in the hospital,” Phoenix responded gently. The girl gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have interrupted!”

”It’s alright,“ he quickly assured her. “Did you need him for something?” She shook her head.

“I was told to come here,” she replied. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Phoenix hesitated. On the one hand, he could use the extra help. On the other, this wasn’t Maya. This was some random stranger.

”Well...” he began, but she cut him off.

”Please? I have some experience as a detective!” He blinked.

“Really?” He tried not to sound skeptical. Evidently, he failed.

”You don’t have to sound so skeptical,” she huffed. “My name’s Cameron. Cameron Park.” She held out a hand, and Phoenix shook it.

”Phoenix Wright.”

In Limbo, Miles Edgeworth was freaking out.

“Don’t shake her hand, you idiot!” he yelled, ineffectually.

When Wright didn’t immediately collapse, he took that as a good sign. Taking deep breaths, he wondered aloud, “What on Earth is she doing?”

Then she looked him dead in the eye. He flinched, and she grinned at him. With a wink, she went back to her conversation with Wright.

”C’mon, let me help! I’ve got a real eye for detail, and it’ll be good practice for when I’m a full-time detective,” she insisted. Phoenix smiled at that. Cameron kind of reminded him of Ema Skye.

”Okay,” he relented. “Just as long as you promise not to touch anything.”

”Fair enough!” She bounced in place. “What do you have so far?”

”Well-“ he was interrupted by the Steel Samurai theme sounding. He flushed slightly and pulled his phone from his pocket. “Hello?”

”Nick!“ Maya yelled. He winced and held the phone a little ways away from his ear. “Franziska just got asked to be the prosecutor for this case! Did you guys catch who did it already?”

”No,” Phoenix said. “Not unless Gumshoe is secretly a murderer.”

”WHAT?!” Phoenix held his phone even farther away. Cameron giggled slightly. “They arrested GUMSHOE?! No way! You’re gonna defend him, right?”

”I don’t know yet. I was just on my way to the detention center to ask him.”

”Well tell me how it goes. I want all the details!”

”Oh. Did you not want to come along?” he asked. He sounded disappointed.

”Of course I do! It’s just-“ Maya said something to quiet for Cameron to hear, and Phoenix frowned.

”Well, if you have to leave, you have to leave,” he sighed. “We can meet up after the case for burgers; how’s that sound?”

”DEAL!”

*click*

Cameron giggled again as Phoenix rubbed his ear in pain.

He stuck his tongue out at her, and her giggling turned into cackling.

* * *

The trip to the detention center taught Edgeworth a few things.

1\. Phoenix Wright will just abandon his bike someplace if it’s convenient.

2\. He can’t move too far away from Wright anymore. He’d thought it was Miss Park, but when he asked, she’d stealthily indicated that it was actually Wright that he was tethered to.

3\. Detective Gumshoe had more faith in Wright than Edgeworth would’ve thought, considering their previous interactions.

As soon as Gumshoe had seen Phoenix, he’d practically begged him to be his attorney. Cameron had to suppress a laugh at Edgeworth’s bewildered expression. _Don’t let on that he’s here_ , she’d chastised herself.

Phoenix questioned Gumshoe about the crime scene again. Before, Cameron had ignored this part, but now she payed extra close attention.

”What where you doing in Edgeworth’s office when you found him?” Phoenix asked.

”Well, his car is still in evidence from the Skye trial, remember? I was asking him if he wanted a ride home.”  
  


”Did you notice anything unusual?”

”Well now that you mention it, pal, his office door was a bit open, which was a little weird.”

_(That is weird. Edgeworth is usually so meticulous about that sort of thing.)_

Open Door added to the Court Record.

Cameron blinked. Had anyone else seen that? Nobody reacted, not even Edgeworth, so she shrugged it off.

”Other than that, nothing stood out. Except for Mr. Edgeworth, of course.”

”Can you think of any reason someone would want to harm him?”

”Well, as a successful prosecutor, Mr. Edgeworth probably has lots of enemies in the criminal world,” Gumshoe admitted with a shrug. Phoenix deflated. Apparently, that wasn’t very helpful.

_(Unsurprising, but not very helpful.)_

_Is he aware he’s saying that out loud?_ Cameron wondered. _I mean, he’s pretty quiet, but_ I _can hear him._

“Listen pal, Mr. Edgeworth is my boss and friend,” Gumshoe declared. Edgeworth seemed surprised at that, and Cameron couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Had he really not noticed? “I would never do anything to hurt him!”

_Oh, that is sickeningly sweet!_ Cameron thought. Edgeworth appeared stunned. He reached through the glass momentarily, but pulled back. Whether it was hesitance or disorientation—he had just put his hand through a normally solid object, after all—Cameron didn’t know. Either way, it kind of made her heart hurt.

“I think he’s telling the truth,” she said softly. Phoenix nodded.  
  


”I know he is,” he replied with such conviction that Gumshoe started to tear up a bit. “Don’t worry Detective. We’ll figure this out.”  
  


”Thanks, pal.”

* * *

“What’s next?” Cameron asked.

“Well, I already investigated the crime scene...” Phoenix rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Normally Maya and I would stop by my office to discuss the details of the case and figure out where to go from here.”

”Sound good to me!” Cameron replied. “I’m sort of behind, anyway.”

Edgeworth sulked along behind them, trying to figure out Miss Park’s motive in all this. _Is this still about the bet? Maybe a bit, but why would she need to be an active participant? She’d made it sound like she was going to get Gumshoe proven innocent, but in this system... She’ll have to find the real culprit, which was her. Or perhaps she plans to redirect it toward suicide? There’s no way Wright will believe that now._

“I can practically hear you thinking,” she said suddenly, snapping Edgeworth out of his thoughts. He looked up to see her walking backwards, head turned toward Wright, but eyes focused on him. “You good?”

”Sorry,” Phoenix replied as Edgeworth said:

”Comatose, actually.” 

“I’m just worried,” Phoenix continued, and, with one last frown at Edgeworth, Cameron turned her attention to him.

”About the detective?”

”No. Well, yes, but more about Edgeworth.”

”Oh.” She examined him for a few seconds before continuing, “Do you two know each other?”

”He’s a...” he paused, and Edgeworth waited with bated breath. _What would he say? Acquaintance? Rival? Enemy?_ “...Friend of mine,” Phoenix concluded. “Though he might disagree with me there.” He laughed humorlessly.

”I’m sure he sees you as a friend too, Mr. Wright!” Cameron replied, basing her assumption on Edgeworth’s guilty face.

”Nah,” Phoenix said. “It’s alright, though.“ It didn’t sound alright to Cameron, and judging from his face, Edgeworth agreed with her.

”If you say so,” she replied with a secondhand sadness in her tone. Phoenix considered her for a moment and smiled, reaching out and ruffling her hair briefly. 

Edgeworth chuckled quietly at her shocked expression.

”Don’t worry about it,” Phoenix told her. Then he looked up at the building in front of them. “Here we are! Wright and Co. Law Offices.” Cameron did her best to appear sufficiently awed.

* * *

“Here’s what we know,” Phoenix began, sipping a cup of coffee that was more creamer than anything else. “Earlier this evening, Detective Gumshoe went up to Edgeworth’s office to see if he needed a ride home. He found the door slightly ajar, which surprised him. He knocked and called to Edgeworth, but didn’t get an answer. When he opened the door, he found Edgeworth seemingly asleep at his desk. When he wouldn’t wake up, Gumshoe called for an ambulance.”

Cameron and Edgeworth shared a look. So far, everything was accurate. Cameron nodded.

”What do you make of this?” Phoenix asked, showing Cameron the note.

”’Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death,’” she read. “Looks like a suicide note?” Phoenix shook his head.

”It was found under Edgeworth. He would’ve put a real suicide note somewhere more visible.”

”A fake then?” Cameron sounded incredulous, and Edgeworth had to admire her acting. They both knew it wasn’t _fake_ by most standards. Just... unrelated.

”Maybe.” Phoenix put the note away and showed her his badge. Edgeworth rolled his eyes, and Cameron resisted the urge to snort.

”Real impressive, Mr. Wright, but is now really the time for showing off?” He seemed appropriately sheepish, at least.

”So, any ideas?” he asked, seemingly trying to change the subject.

”Hard to say,” Cameron replied. “It sounds like someone was in the office before Detective Gumshoe, but who? And why?” Phoenix nodded slowly.

”What do you think we should do next?” 

”Well,” Cameron frowned. “There’s not much more we can do right now. Miss von Karma probably won’t let us back in the crime scene.”

Edgeworth caught the obvious slip— _how could she know Franziska’s name already—_ but it went over Phoenix’s head.

”I guess you’re right. We’ll just have to do our best with what we have at tomorrow’s trial.”

”He’s innocent,” Cameron said with conviction. “All we’ve gotta do is prove it.”

* * *

Wright and Miss Park split up after that. Edgeworth had no clue where Miss Park went, home presumably, but he was stuck following Wright back to the hospital.

Visiting hours were nearly over, but Wright managed to squeak by using his attorney’s badge. _Guess showing that thing to everyone has its advantages,_ Edgeworth thought bitterly. Then they were in his room, and he was once again faced with the uncomfortable feeling of seeing himself outside himself. It was vaguely nauseating.

”Hey Edgeworth.”

_Speaking of nauseating._ He’d always found hospital visits unbearably awkward.

”I don’t know if you heard, if you even _can,_ but Gumshoe got arrested for attempting to murder you,” Phoenix continued. He sat in the guest chair left near the bed and clasped his hands in his lap. “I’m defending him. I figure he wouldn’t do that, but I’d appreciate it if you could let me know for sure.”

Edgeworth gave him a strange look. Did Wright forget he was _comatose?_

“I heard you. Before. You told me you didn’t-“ he cut off with a deep breath. Edgeworth was surprised. Sure, Miss Park had implied that had worked, but he hadn’t been sure. Looking back, he supposed it was foolish to doubt it. “That was you, right?” Wright lowered his head and brought his clasped hands to his forehead in a prayer-like position. ”If you could just tell me who did it,“ he whispered. “If you could just _wake up..._ ” his voice cracked, and Edgeworth was shocked to see tears well up in his eyes.

Phoenix sniffed, and Edgeworth made up his mind. He reached out and put a hand on Phoenix’s.

“It wasn’t Gumshoe,” he said.

Phoenix looked up.

”-sn’t Gumsh-“ he heard. He was about to reply when another sound broke him out of his thoughts.

The heart monitor had sped up. 

A nurse ran in, having been alerted at the dangerous spike in heart rate.

“Not again,” he said, concerned.

”What do you mean, ’again?’” Wright asked, his hand moving and breaking the connection. The beep of the heart monitor gradually slowed back to normal.

”This happened earlier as well,” the nurse replied. “We don’t know what causes it, but the one before...” the nurse hesitated. He seemed to remember patient confidentiality in that moment, but Wright was a step ahead of him.

”Please, what happened?” he begged, and the nurse‘s resolve broke.

”We were worried at the possibility of heart failure.”

Wright and Edgeworth both paled at the news. _It happened earlier today and just now when I was speaking with Wright. Logically,_

“Eureka,” he said quietly. _Attempting to contact Wright is too dangerous. I can’t risk it again. I just have to hope he got enough information on his own._

“Edgeworth?” Phoenix said quietly after the nurse left. Edgeworth stared at him, but didn’t say anything. “If I’m right...“ he paused. ”Don’t do that again.”

_Huh. Guess he figured it out, too._

Edgeworth smiled softly.

”I won’t,” he said, knowing full well Wright couldn’t hear him.  
  


* * *

  
Awkwardly, Edgeworth discovered he couldn’t sleep.

He’d been stuck watching Wright toss and turn all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narumitsu/Wrightworth? In MY fanfic? It’s more likely than you think.


	2. Trial—Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We in it now bois! Here comes the trial, with just a touch of fourth wall breaking and a lot of Franziska attacking people. She’s p/o’d.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was scared of writing this trial. I wanted this fic to more or less accurately emulate the experience of playing the game, and this is where that begins to really show up.

Cameron met up with Phoenix outside the courthouse the next morning.

”How you feeling?” she asked peppily, looking first at Wright, then glancing at Edgeworth.

”Great,” Phoenix said, as Edgeworth replied,

”Just _peachy,_ ” with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

”Great!” Cameron fell into step beside Phoenix as they walked to the defendant lobby. “We’ve got this one in the bag!”

”Don’t get overly confident,” Phoenix warned. She just huffed and rolled her eyes.

”Nothing wrong with a little optimism.”

”I agree,” Phoenix replied, to absolutely nobody’s surprise. “Just keep it in check. We don’t want to miss anything today.”

”Aye-aye!” Cameron gave a playful salute.

* * *

“Good morning, Detective!” Cameron chirped as Gumshoe was escorted into the defendant lobby.

”Hey, pal.” Gumshoe was significantly less cheerful, which no one could fault him for.

Everyone there had been in his position before, after all.

While Phoenix spoke with Gumshoe, Cameron stepped away a bit to talk to Edgeworth.

”Any tips for going up against your sister?” she asked. Edgeworth snorted.

”Just try not to make her mad,” he said. Before Cameron could ask what the heck that meant, they were called into the courtroom.

* * *

“The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Dick Gumshoe.”

“Hmm,” Franziska huffed. The look in her eyes was murderous.

”Ahem,” the judge began, sweating, “I’ll take that to mean the prosecution is ready?”

The crack of a whip split the air, and the judge jerked backward with a shout.

”I have no patience for foolish time wasting!” Franziska snapped. Cameron‘s eyebrows shot up. _So that’s what he meant about not making her mad. Duly noted._

“Right! Of course! Please give your opening statement!”

_(He didn’t even wait to see if_ we‘re _ready),_ Phoenix muttered.

“Do you really want him too?” Cameron whispered back. “I’d rather not draw her attention, personally.”

_(Good point.)_

“I intend to prove, without out a doubt, that this _fool_ poisoned Prosecutor Edgeworth last night. There is clear motive and a witness willing to vouch for his suspicious behavior.”

“That doesn’t sound good,“ Cameron whispered. She flinched as Franziska snapped her whip in her hands.

”Th- the prosecution may call it’s first witness.”

“Officer Meekins,” she said brusquely. She seemed so... serious. It was almost as intimidating as the whip in her hands.

Cameron recognized the officer as the one who arrested Gumshoe the previous day. She glanced at Phoenix and Edgeworth, and was surprised to see the look of— _was that dread_?—they both sported.

Edgeworth was finally able to put a memory to that face. He kind of wished he wasn’t.

Cameron also spotted something else. A strange flickering around Phoenix as he snapped himself out of his funk and focused on the witness. For now, she put it out of her mind.

”Name and occupation,” Franziska demanded, and her tone brokered no argument.

”OFFICER MEEKINS! POLICE OFFICER, _SIR!”_ the witness, Officer Meekins, yelled. Into a very squeaky megaphone. Franziska whipped him.

”I believe I already said I have _no patience for foolishness!_ ” she hissed. Meekins stammered out an apology, but was met with another hit. “Your testimony. Now.”

WITNESS TESTIMONY

Cameron nearly fell over as the words appeared in her vision for a few seconds. Edgeworth gave her a smug look, and she sneakily stuck her tongue out at him.

”I was working the investigation under the detective when I heard it.

”That attorney!

”He said it was a _murder attempt_!

”That’s when I remembered that Detective Gumshoe had been the only person in Prosecutor Edgeworth’s office that day.

”I arrested him immediately! He’s the only possible culprit!”

The courtroom was silent. Cameron glanced at Phoenix, who looked appropriately annoyed.

”So... we all agree that was terrible, yeah?” she asked, and immediately afterward felt a sting across her face. “Ouch!”

”What did I tell you, not fifteen minutes ago?” Edgeworth quipped with an amused look. Cameron glared at him, completely ignoring Franziska yelling something about fools.

”The defense may being their cross-examination.“

CROSS-EXAMINATION

This time, Cameron managed not to flinch.

”I was working the investigation under the detective when I heard it.

”That attorney!

”He said it was a _murder attempt_!

”That’s when I remembered that Detective Gumshoe had been the only person in Prosecutor Edgeworth’s office that day.”

“HOLD IT!” _Ow. Loud._ Another smug look from Edgeworth had Cameron wipe all traces of pain from her expression. She refocused on the trial without comment. “How are you so certain?”

”Prosecutor Edgeworth insisted he not be disturbed, SIR! Nobody in the Prosecutor’s Office or Police Department would’ve gone there, or let anyone else do so, SIR!”

”I arrested him immediately! He’s the only possible culprit!”

”You see what I see, right Mr. Wright?” Cameron asked. Phoenix nodded.

_(Nothing left to do but point out the obvious.)_

”I was working the investigation under the detective when I heard it.

”That attorney!

”He said it was a _murder attempt_!

”That’s when I remembered that Detective Gumshoe had been the only person in Prosecutor Edgeworth’s office that day.”

”OBJECTION!” Phoenix slammed his hands on the table. Everyone in the courtroom stared at the defense. Cameron squirmed a bit at the attention, specifically Franziska casually snapping her whip from the prosecutor’s bench, but Phoenix commanded the attention of the room. She was far from everyone’s minds now. She spared a look at Edgeworth, who was smiling. He seemed almost... proud.

”Officer Meekins! You claim that ‘Gumshoe had been the only person‘ in Edgeworth’s office that day, correct?”

”Yes, sir!”

”Then how do you explain this?” Phoenix presented the Open Door.

“OBJECTION!” Franziska yelled, cracking her whip at the defense, but not _quite_ making contact. “Miles Edgeworth simply forgot to close the door.”

”Really?” Phoenix replied. The smugness in his voice had Franziska ready her whip again. “When he specifically wanted not to be disturbed? That doesn’t sound right to me.” This time, she did not miss. “Ouch!”

”The defense makes a good point. But if the detective wasn’t the only person to enter the room, who else was there?” the judge asked. Franziska growled.

”We have no evidence pertaining to another visitor that day,” she hissed.

“Except the door,” Cameron pointed out, receiving a whip to the face for her trouble. “Ow! Why always the face?!”

_(Probably ’cause you’re so short.)_

“Real funny,” she grumbled.

The judge shook his head.

”Perhaps this matter should be investigated furth-“

”OBJECTION!” Franziska yelled, her whip now landing on the judge’s chest. “The matter of the door is irrelevant! The prosecution has another witness to call who will prove this!”

”I suppose...” the judge began. “Very well. If the prosecution’s witness can prove the open door irrelevant to this case, we will drop it from consideration. However, if the witness fails to do so, I insist the matter be investigated to the fullest.”

_(Whoa! I’ve never seen the judge do that to the_ prosecution _before!)_

“Wait, how often does he do this to you?”

”Agreed,” Franziska replied coolly. “The prosecution calls one of the nurses from the hospital, Miss Helen Phino.”

A tired looking woman in scrubs trudged up to the witness stand. She looked exhausted.

”Miss Phino, are you alright? You look exhausted,” the judge asked with some concern. Miss Phino waved him off with a yawn.

”Late shift,” she replied. “It’s fine.”

”Alright, if you’re certain. Please begin your testimony.”

WITNESS TESTIMONY

”Yeah, I was working last night when the patient was brought in.

”I don’t know too much about the patient _himself_ , but I was tasked with calling his friends and family to inform them of the situation.

”I was given this list to call from.”

List of Names and Numbers has been added to the Court Record.

”When I called the first number, ‘Dick Gumshoe,’ he said he was already at the hospital.

”However, the records show no passengers in the ambulance but the patient and essential personnel.

”How and when did he get there? Kind of suspicious, if you ask me.”

CROSS-EXAMINATION

”Yeah, I was working last night when the patient was brought in.

”I don’t know too much about the patient _himself_ , but I was tasked with calling his friends and family to inform them of the situation.“

”HOLD IT!” Phoenix yelled.

”Yeah?” Miss Phino yawned. Cameron was a bit annoyed with her blasé attitude but held her tongue.

”Why was a nurse tasked with contacting the patient’s family? Why wouldn’t the detective do it, if he was there?”

”Hospital policy. Something about bedside manner and not panicking, I guess,” she replied, unbothered. She yawned again. “Anyway,”

”I was given this list to call from.”

“HOLD IT!” Cameron blinked. _Again?_ “Who gave you that list?“

”My coworker.” Phoenix frowned.

”Where did _they_ get it?”

”I dunno,” Miss Phino shrugged. “Probably from the patient’s phone.” She shrugged again, and Cameron was starting to get really annoyed.

”Please incorporate this into your testimony,” the judge replied.

”I assume my coworker got the numbers from the patient’s phone.”

”When I called the first number, ‘Dick Gumshoe,’ he said he was already at the hospital.“

”HOLD IT! Wouldn’t it make sense for Gumshoe to already be at the hospital? He called the ambulance, after all.”

”Sure,” the nurse replied, ”under normal circumstances.”

”However, the records show no passengers in the ambulance but the patient and essential personnel.

”How and when did he get there? Kind of suspicious, if you ask me.”

”Hey, Mr. Wright,” Cameron said. “Can I take a look at the Court Record? I want to see if I can spot anything.”

”Go for it.”

Cameron opened the Court Record and began reading descriptions.

Open Door

The door to Edgeworth’s Office was left slightly ajar before Gumshoe arrived. It seems uncharacteristic.

List of Names and Numbers

A list of the names and phone numbers of people Edgeworth is close to. The handwriting is vaguely familiar.

Check

Cameron hummed and checked the list.

Dick Gumshoe (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

Phoenix Wright (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

Maya Fey (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

Ħ Larry Butz (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

Franziska von Karma (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

Cameron stared at the list for a few moments before letting out a huff that may have been a laugh or a gasp.

”Phoenix! Look at this!” She pushed the list into his hand, and, after a weird pause, he examined it. “Doesn’t something strike you as odd about this list? If it was taken from his phone’s contacts, I mean.”

”Hmm...” Phoenix stared at the list for a few moments before his eyes widened. “You’re right!“ He grinned and turned his attention back to the witness.

”Yeah, I was working last night when the patient was brought in.

”I don’t know too much about the patient _himself_ , but I was tasked with calling his friends and family to inform them of the situation.

”I was given this list to call from.”

  
”I assume my coworker got the numbers from the patient’s phone.”

“OBJECTION!” Cameron grinned as the room once again fell silent. They were on the right track with this one; she could feel it. “Tell me, Miss Phino, how are the numbers in your phone organized?”

“Uhh, I dunno. Alphabetically?” The nurse blinked, then flinched. “Oh!”

”Oh is right! If the list of numbers was taken from the victim’s contacts, it should be in alphabetical order!”

”OBJECTION! If the numbers were taken from his speed dial, they wouldn’t necessarily be alphabetical!”

”OBJECTION! While I’m flattered you think I’d be on Edgeworth’s speed dial, there is one other glaring problem with this list!”

”Is that so, Mr. Wright?” the judge asked. “Could you please point this out to the court.”

Phoenix nodded and pulled out the list. After a moment of looking, he yelled,

”TAKE THAT! As you can see, one of the names on this list was nearly misspelled, and was corrected by being crossed out. If someone were copying the names from a list, there would have been no confusion over spelling!”

”Ngh!” Franziska grunted. ”Th-that doesn’t prove anything!” The judge shook his head.

”I disagree. I’d say this easily proves that the list was not copied from Mr. Edgeworth’s phone.“

”In which case“ Phoenix interjected, “I’d like to ask that we be given time to investigate the matter, as well as that of the potential other visitor!” Another crack of the whip, and Phoenix flinched backwards from pain.

_(Ouch! Franziska really pulls no punches. Or... whips.)_

  
Cameron snorted.

”I will grant the defense their request. I’ll ask that the defense and prosecution both investigate these matters to the fullest. We will reconvene tomorrow. Court is adjourned.”

Franziska stormed out of the courtroom looking like she would whip the next person who spoke to her into unconsciousness. 

“Phew,” Phoenix began as they re-entered the defendant’s lobby. “That was...”

”Terrifying? Exhausting? Ridiculous?” Cameron supplied. He chuckled and ruffled her hair again.

”All of the above.”

”Way to go, pal!” Gumshoe grinned and pulled both Cameron and Phoenix into a hug. “I really thought my goose was cooked there for a moment!”

  
”Oh! Gumshoe, I wanted to ask you something,” Cameron said as Gumshoe let them go. “Do you know anything about this?” She presented the list to him. He frowned thoughtfully.

”I should hope so,” he replied, ”I wrote it.”

”...”

”...”

”...”

”YOU WHAT?!” Phoenix, Cameron, and Edgeworth yelled simultaneously. 

“You didn’t feel the need to mention that sooner,” both Phoenix and Edgeworth complained, to Cameron’s immense amusement. Of course, Gumshoe only heard Phoenix.

”I couldn’t find a good time, what with being on trial!” he said. “And... I really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Miss von Karma’s wrath, if you understand me.” Phoenix deflated.

”Well, that’s one mystery solved at least,” he grumbled, then his expression lightened into one of pride. “And I have an idea about how we could solve the next one!”

* * *

After a quick stop at Wright and Co. Law Offices to pick up a little jar Cameron couldn’t identify, they returned to the scene of the crime.

The office was more or less abandoned, one stone-faced officer at the door being the only other person present.

”So,” Cameron began, “what are we doing?”

”Take a look at this,” Phoenix replied, handing her the jar.

“Fingerprinting powder?” she asked. “Oh! You’re going to dust for fingerprints!”

”Exactly!” He ruffled her hair again, and she gave him a half-real pout in response. “I’ve got the fingerprints of everyone involved in the case for comparison. If we find any unrecognized fingerprints, we’ll be able to prove Gumshoe wasn’t the only one here.”

”You didn’t get mine,” Cameron pointed out. Phoenix frowned.

“Why would I need to do that?”

“Did you forget already?” She laughed a bit. “We literally met in this room!”

”Oh, right.” He shook his head. “I think Edgeworth has a stamp pad here we can use...”

Once Cameron’s prints had been taken, Phoenix stepped out of the room to dust the doorknob. Cameron waited a split second then snapped her fingers.

To Edgeworth, nothing had changed, but an outsider would’ve seen her vanish into thin air.

”What are you doing?” Edgeworth asked.

“Proving your buddy innocent and that your friends give a crap about you,” she replied. “But right now, I wanted to check in with you real quick while Phoenix is distracted.”

”You do realize you will have to be found guilty to truly prove the detective innocent, right?” Cameron frowned.

”Your justice system is a wreck. Whatever, it doesn’t matter,” she said. “How are you enjoying the show? Believe me yet?”

”I suppose they-“

”Hey, Cameron!”

”Whoops, gotta go! Hold that thought! For at least the next few hours!” With a snap, she reappeared in Edgeworth’s office just before Phoenix re-entered the room.

”What’s up?” she asked, innocently.

”I’m going to dust the desk now. Could you identify the prints from the knob and door for me?”

”Can do!” Cameron took the cards with the fingerprint powder taped to them and started comparing them with the prints in the Court Record.

”The knob only has Edgeworth’s and mine!” she declared. “The ones from the door are Gumshoe‘s, though!” Phoenix frowned and looked up.

”There’s only Edgeworth, Gumshoe, and your prints on the desk, too.” He gestured for her to look. The desk had one handprint on the right side facing toward the window, another, larger one on the left, and several small prints on the other side. Phoenix pointed to the larger print. “This is Gumshoe’s. I think it’s from when he tried to wake up Edgeworth. The other handprint is yours.” Cameron nodded.

Fingerprints added to the Court Record.

”So, what does this mean?” Cameron asked. Phoenix shook his head.

”Honestly, I‘m not sure. Maybe the culprit wore gloves?” She frowned.

”That sounds awfully... premeditated,” she replied. “Maybe there’s a simpler explanation?” Edgeworth‘s expression was incredulous. _Is she trying to get caught?_ Phoenix just shrugged.

”Maybe we should sleep on it,” he replied. It took everything Cameron had not to come clean then and there, but... would he even believe her? _That’s not how things usually go here_ , she knew that. _Better for him to find out for himself and believe it then to tell him and have him deny it._

“Yeah, alright.”

* * *

They split up again, and Edgeworth once again awkwardly followed Wright back to his house. He’d half-expected him to fall asleep the moment he arrived home, but that was not the case. Instead, he fixed himself a sandwich and called Miss Fey.

”Nick!” Miss Fey yelled as soon as she answered. “How’s the trial going! Did you win yet?”

”Not yet,” Wright chuckled. ”I’m a bit stumped actually.” He took a bite of his sandwich as he waited for Maya’s reply.

”Fill me in! Maybe I can help!”

Wright spent several minutes going over the details of the case. If Miss Fey had any comments, they were too quiet for Edgeworth to hear.

”And the only fingerprints were ones I expected.” Wright took a frustrated bite of his up-to-then forgotten sandwich. ”I know he didn’t do it Maya, but who did?” he asked, though with the food in his mouth, Edgeworth could only be half sure that’s what he was _actually_ saying.

”That’s a tough one,” Miss Fey replied. “Maybe that I gift I gave you could help!”

”The rock?”

”It’s called a magatama, Nick!“

”Sorry, the magatama. How’s that supposed to help me?”

”Have you been carrying it with you?” Wright patted his pockets for a few seconds before pulling a comma shaped rock out of one.

  
”Uh, apparently?”

”Oh! Then I’m surprised you haven’t seen them yet.”

”Seen what?” Miss Fey’s reply was too muffled for Edgeworth to make out, but Wright sat up straighter as she spoke. “Wait, are you serious? It can do that?”

”Yep! If you see the locks, you just gotta break them! But be careful!” She kept speaking, but again it was too quiet. Edgeworth was starting to get annoyed. _Why are all the important explanations so quiet?!_

”I’ll have to try that,” Wright replied. “If, y’know, these psyche-locks ever actually show up for me.”

”They will! I guess you just haven’t been lied to yet. Oh, I’ve got to go! Pearly needs me for something. We’ll catch up tomorrow, yeah?“

”Alright, talk to you then Maya. Take care of yourself.” She made a weird sound on the other end and laughed.

”Whatever you say, _Dad_ ,” she joked. Wright laughed.

”I’m way too young to be your father.”

”Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow! Bye, Nick!”

  
”Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing?


	3. Trial—Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get to the bottom of this, once and for all. Even if it kinda hurts.

The next morning saw Phoenix, Cameron, Gumshoe, and the still-invisible Edgeworth in the defendant lobby. Only, this time, there was an unexpected addition to the group.

Namely, a faintly visible (to Cameron and Edgeworth), and very peeved Mia Fey.

”Why is she here?” Edgeworth demanded. 

”How should I know?” Cameron hissed, trying not to call attention to herself as Phoenix and Gumshoe talked nearby.

”You mean you didn’t bring her here?”

“Why would I do that?”

Mia Fey said something, but she didn’t make a sound. Noticing the other’s confused looks, she huffed and vanished.

”The heck was that?” Cameron asked, forgetting herself.

”What was what?” Phoenix asked, looking concerned. Cameron quickly tried to think of a cover story.

”Oh, nothing.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Edgeworth rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands, but Phoenix and Gumshoe just shrugged and resumed their conversation.

”I’m fairly sure we can prove you had nothing to do with it,” Phoenix said. “It’s just finding out who did that’s the problem...”

”Don’t worry, pal,” Gumshoe said, significantly cheerier than the previous day. “If anyone can do it, it’s you! After all, no other defense attorney has _ever_ defeated Mr. Edgeworth.” Gumshoe went on about Edgeworth for a while, the man in question flushed with embarrassment. When Phoenix joined in, expressing his concern and admiration, Edgeworth about collapsed from it. Cameron bit down on a laugh.

”Guys, as fun as this is, shouldn’t we focus on the trial?” she asked as soon as she got her amusement in check. Phoenix looked embarrassed, but Gumshoe just nodded. 

Which, of course, is when they were called into the courtroom.

* * *

“The court is now in session for the trial of Dick Gumshoe.”

”The prosecution is ready, Your Honor,” Franziska replied easily. She seemed... calmer, somehow. That didn’t put Phoenix at ease, by the look of it.

”The defense is ready, Your Honor.”

“Very well. Ms. von Karma? Did you find anything regarding yesterday’s mysteries?”

”Yes, Your Honor,” she replied. “I found a witness to verify the detective’s whereabouts. I also had the detective’s evidence locker searched for any difficult to trace poisons. None were found.”

_(Huh. Neither of those sound very good for her case. I wonder what she’s up to.)_

“Maybe she knows he didn’t do it?” Cameron asked. Phoenix didn’t reply, but Edgeworth snorted.

”She was raised to the same standard as I, Miss Park. My sister is not the type to throw a case simply because she suspects the defendant may be innocent.” Cameron frowned at that, but didn’t risk a reply.

Mia had returned, slightly overlapped with Phoenix behind the defense’s bench. Almost like she was possessing him, but more detached. Not like anything Cameron was familiar with, but she’d heard about this place’s spirit channeling. _Maybe it‘s something like that?_

“The prosecution calls Mr. Heath Care.” A surly-looking man in pink scrubs stood at the witness stand.

”Your name and occupation?” Franziska asked. Mr. Care grumbled for a few seconds before Franziska’s snapping whip intimidated him into replying.

”Heath Care. Nurse.”

”Please testify on the matter of the list.” Franziska asked, snapping her whip again to discourage argument. Mr. Care gulped.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

”Hospital policy requires that a nurse call the loved ones of unconscious patients.

”Gotta break it to ‘em gently, they say.

”I’m not big on that though, so I told the scruffy guy to give the list to my coworkers at the nurses’ station.

”He was writing still when I left.”

_(I don’t see why the prosecution would call in this witness. He doesn’t help her case at all!)_

Edgeworth seemed surprised as well.

“Well, it is her brother in the hospital,” Cameron replied. “Maybe she’s more concerned with catching the real culprit than winning.”

”Wait. She’s Edgeworth’s _sister?”_ Phoenix asked, shocked. Cameron was aghast.

”You didn’t _know?”_

“No! How did _you_ know?” Cameron realized her error, but recovered quickly.

”Isn’t it obvious? He was raised by von Karma, everyone knows that, and she’s von Karma’s daughter. That means they’re basically siblings!”

”Huh. I didn’t think of it that way.” He shrugged and turned his attention back to the trial. Cameron resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief.

CROSS-EXAMINATION

”Hospital policy requires that a nurse call the loved ones of unconscious patients.

”Gotta break it to ‘em gently, they say.

”I’m not big on that though, so I told the scruffy guy to give the list to my coworkers at the nurses station.

”HOLD IT! The ‘scruffy guy?’” Phoenix asked.

”Yeah. The dude that followed the ambulance. Obviously.”

”Are you referring to the defendant?” The judge‘s jaw dropped.

”Obviously,” Mr. Care repeated. He got a whip to the chest for that one. ”Ow!”

”I think we should take advantage of this, Mr. Wright,” Cameron said. “If we can get the judge to agree that Gumshoe being at the hospital isn’t suspicious, we’ll break the majority of their argument.”

_(Hmm... she makes a good point. Should I say something?)_ Phoenix thought for a moment, then nodded.

”HOLD IT! Your Honor, something the witness just said strikes me as important. I’d like to request the witness add Gumshoe’s presence to his testimony.”

”OBJECTION! I fail to see what can be gained from that,” Franziska argued. “I’d prefer the witness testify on the behavior of the defendant at the hospital!”

_(Should I argue...?)_

_(Nah, I’d like to hear this as well)._

“Alright, I have no complaints.”

”Very well. Mr. Care, please testify on this matter.”

Edgeworth looked back and forth between Phoenix and Franziska like he was just seeing them for the first time. Frankly, Cameron understood. It was like they were trying to work together, albeit a bit stiltedly. That didn’t seem like Franziska’s style, based on yesterday.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

“The guy followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital in his car.

”When he got there, he was pacing all up and down the floor. Half the reason I talked to him was to prevent him from making a trench in the hallway.

”He seemed real upset, which makes sense, I guess.

“Really, there was nothing too interesting about it. Pretty normal.”

The courtroom was silent. There really didn’t seem to be anything unusual about the testimony from Cameron’s perspective, and it seemed the rest of the court agreed. The witness hadn’t even been as cranky as before, although that was probably in an attempt to avoid Franziska’s wrath.

”Uh... the defense may begin their cross-examination?” the judge said, hesitantly.

CROSS-EXAMINATION

“The guy followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital in his car.”

”HOLD IT! Is there any particular reason he might not have been allowed to ride in the ambulance?”

”Well, he’s kind of a big guy. There might not have been enough space? Or he maybe he didn’t ask. The patient is kind of high-profile, so the EMTs probably would’ve moved pretty quickly. Anyway,”

”When he got there, he was pacing all up and down the floor. Half the reason I talked to him was to prevent him from making a trench in the hallway.”

”HOLD IT! How would you describe the defendant’s emotional state?”

”I was just getting to that.

”He seemed real upset, which makes sense, I guess.“

”HOLD IT! You said it makes sense that he was upset. Care to elaborate on that?”

”I mean, someone he cared about is in the hospital for an unexplainable coma? Who wouldn’t be upset?

“Really, there was nothing too interesting about it. Pretty normal.”

“HOLD IT! You’re certain there was nothing unusual about his behavior?”

”Pretty positive, yeah. You see all types in a hospital, but this guy was basically an open book.”

”...”

”...”

”...”

_(Well, there’s not much to go on there. If anything, this testimony_ already _helps my case)._

“Ahem, well,” the judge said, breaking the silence. “Is there anything else you’d like to ask, Mr. Wright?”

_(Do I have any more questions?)_

_(No, I don’t think so.)_

“No, Your Honor.”

”Very well! Thank you for your time, Mr. Care.” The nurse just walked out without another word. “Um... okay. Uh... Mr. Wright!”

”Y-Yes, Your Honor?”

”Did you find anything of use in your investigation?”

_(Did I?)_

Phoenix thought for a long moment before replying.

”Well, Your Honor, I dusted the crime scene for fingerprints, but all I found were Edgeworth’s, Gumshoe’s, and Cameron’s, so-“

”HOLD IT!” Franziska interrupted, cracking her whip. “You mean to tell me that your co-counsel’s fingerprints were found at the scene?”

”Well, yes, because-“

”The prosecution would like to call Miss...“ Franziska struggled for a moment. Cameron took pity on her.

”Park,” she supplied, dodging the whip strike that came her way.

”Miss Park to the stand!”

“Well, this is highly unusual... What do you think Mr. Wright?” the judge asked. Privately, Cameron thought this judge was a bit of a pushover.

”Lemme testify, Mr. Wright,” she said, to Phoenix’s surprise. “I can explain the fingerprints, no problem!” Phoenix hesitated.

_(Should I let Cameron testify?)_

After a really long pause, he sighed.

”I guess I don’t see a problem with it,” he finally said. Cameron smiled at him.

”I won’t let you down, Chief!” Immediately, she felt like that was the wrong thing to say. Not only did Phoenix freeze, eyes wide, but Mia’s ghost gave her a dangerous look. Edgeworth seemed just as confused by their reactions as Cameron was, so she’d get no answers from him.

A second passed, then Phoenix broke out of his trance with a small smile. He ruffled her hair and nodded.

“I’m sure you won’t.”  
  


* * *

“Please testify on the matter of the fingerprints,” Franziska said. Cameron nodded.

”You got it!”

WITNESS TESTIMONY

”The only recent fingerprints found belonged to me, Mr. Gumshoe, and Mr. Edgeworth.

”Gumshoe’s are from when he found the victim,

”Edgeworth’s are fairly obvious,

”and mine are from when I arrived at the office after Mr. Gumshoe was arrested.

”No other prints were found.”

When she finished talking, there was a brief silence in the courtroom. Franziska and Phoenix appeared to be thinking over her words, and the judge was looking back and forth between the two with curiosity. Both attorneys nodded after a moment.

“The defense would like to begin the cross-examination,” Phoenix declared. The judge nodded.

”You may begin.”

CROSS-EXAMINATION

”The only recent fingerprints found belonged to me, Mr. Gumshoe, and Mr. Edgeworth.”

”HOLD IT!” Cameron jumped, unused to being the one interrupted by Phoenix’s shouting. She brushed it off before he had time to comment on it. “You’re certain of the identities of the prints?”

”Yes, sir. You can see for yourself in the Court Record!”

_(Fair enough)_

”Gumshoe’s are from when he found the victim,“

”HOLD IT! Could you be more specific?”

“Sure! There’s a handprint on the door from where he pushed it open, which confirms that the door was already unlatched when he got there, by the way, and another on the desk. That one is probably from when he checked Mr. Edgeworth’s pulse. Of course,”

”Edgeworth’s are fairly obvious,“

”HOLD IT! How so?”

”Mr. Wright, it’s _his_ desk.”

_(Oh, right. Of course.)_

“Stop wasting time with foolish questions!” Franziska demanded, snapping her whip threateningly.

”Right, of course...” Phoenix sweated nervously as he spoke. Cameron bit down a giggle.

”and mine are from when I arrived at the office after Mr. Gumshoe was arrested.“

”HOLD IT! Was that the first time you entered the office?”

Cameron hesitated. No talking her way around this one. She’d either have to come clean or lie directly.

”Miss Park?”

”Uh... yeah, I‘m pretty sure...” she said, trying to sound uncertain.

CLANK CLANK

Phoenix watched chains suddenly surround his co-counsel, a bright red lock in the center. He flinched. She gave him a weird look.

”Is everything alright, Mr. Wright?” He didn’t respond right away. ( _This looks like what Maya was telling me about.)_ He took a deep breath.

”Is that the truth, Miss Park?”

”Of course!” she replied, but she was fidgeting. “Why would I lie about that?” Phoenix frowned.

“How about you tell me?”

“I’m not lying! What proof do you have that I was ever there before?” she asked. She had a somewhat desperate looking frown on her face, and Phoenix felt a stab of guilt. Or was it betrayal?

_(Let’s see.)_

He opened the Court Record and began reading evidence descriptions.  
  


Open Door

The door to Edgeworth’s Office was left slightly ajar before Gumshoe arrived. It seems uncharacteristic.

List of Names and Numbers

A list of the names and phone numbers of people Edgeworth is close to. The handwriting is vaguely familiar.

Check

Fingerprints

The fingerprints found in Edgeworth’s office. The knob had Edgeworth and Cameron’s on it, the door had Gumshoe‘s, and the desk had a combination of all three.

Check

He checked the fingerprints.

A diagram of the office showed where each set of prints was found. The indicators were color-coded to show who they belonged to: green for Gumshoe, magenta for Edgeworth, and purple for Cameron. He stared at it for a few seconds.

_(These look completely normal! What am I missing?)_

_(I’ve got to turn my thinking around...)_

_(Wait a minute!)_

He suddenly remembered when he first met Cameron. Something was wrong with...

_(That’s it!)_

He presented the fingerprints.

”As you can see, your fingerprints are found on the outside knob, but if I recall correctly, the door was already open when you came in the room! There’s no reason for your prints to be on the knob!”

”Ngh,“ Cameron grunted, her expression just this side of angry. The lock shook, but didn’t break yet. Phoenix’s face fell into a look of determination. _Focus on the trial. Feelings can wait._

_(I’m starting to sound like Edgeworth.)_

“Mr. Wright, you’re ignoring the obvious!” Cameron countered.

”And what is that?”

”I shut the door behind us when we left!” Phoenix didn’t remember her doing that, but he couldn’t rule it out either.

”OBJECTION!” Franziska yelled, Court Record open in front of her. “The position of the fingerprints isn’t consistent with someone shutting a door behind them!”

”I disagree!” Cameron retorted, taking another whip to the face for her trouble. She didn’t even react. “I turned around fully when shutting the door rather than pulling it closed behind my back. Those fingerprints are perfectly consistent with that!“

Franziska flinched. She ground her teeth, but didn’t reach for her whip again. Yet.

”Mr. Wright, unless you have proof that I was there _before the investigation_ , something like prints on something that _wasn’t there anymore when I arrived,_ you have nothing on me,” Cameron insisted.

Phoenix couldn’t see it, but Edgeworth was staring dumbfounded at Miss Park. _She practically gave him the answer!_

_(But the only thing that left the crime scene before the investigation was... Edgeworth himself!)_

“Your Honor!”

”Oh, uh! Yes, Mr. Wright?” The judge sounded startled at having been addressed.

”I’d like to request a short recess to investigate. I believe I can find proof that Miss Park was at the crime scene before the investigation!”

”If the prosecution has no objections...?”

”I see no issue with it,” Franziska replied. Edgeworth had to wonder if she had forgotten that her perfect record was at stake.

“Very well. Court will adjourn for a 20 minute recess. Will that be long enough?”

”That’s perfect, Your Honor. Thank you.”

The gavel hit the podium, and Phoenix ran from the room. Cameron stood still at the witness stand for a moment and sighed.

”Definitely a flawed plan,” she whispered as she walked out of the courtroom.

* * *

Wright nearly broke a few traffic laws riding his bike to the hospital. Edgeworth was lucky he could sit on the back without falling through. He did not want to find out what would happen if he was dragged along behind at that speed.

When they arrived, Wright spent a good five minutes talking a nurse into letting him have the clothes Edgeworth had worn. When she was finally convinced, he thanked her, dropped them into a plastic bag, and ran.

Edgeworth’s Clothes added to the Court Record.

”You better bring those back in _mint condition,_ Wright,” Edgeworth grumbled. Wright, obviously, didn’t hear him.

* * *

Upon returning to the courthouse, Wright set to work dusting Edgeworth’s clothes for prints. He managed to find a set of finger prints on the cravat that was consistent with Gumshoe and...

A full handprint on the left sleeve that he identified as Miss Park’s.

Edgeworth’s Clothes Updated.

“She really was there...” Wright mumbled. He hung his head. “She’s been lying this whole time. It was her, wasn’t it?”

He didn’t expect an answer, and Edgeworth didn’t give him one. 

* * *

“The court is now in session. Let’s continue, shall we?”

Cameron stepped back up to the witness stand.

”Please testify as to the claim that you were present at the scene before the defendant.”

WITNESS TESTIMONY

”I was not in the office at any time before the investigation began.”

The courtroom was silent. No one but Phoenix saw the chains appear around her or the red lock that hung at her chest.

”That’s it?” the judge asked.

”What more can I say?“ Cameron replied.

“Um, the defense may cross-examine the witness?”

_(Not that she gave me much to work with.)_

CROSS-EXAMINATION

“I was not in the office at any time before the investigation began.”

”HOLD IT! Can anyone confirm your whereabouts for that evening?”

”Not that I know of, but that doesn’t really matter, does it? Not unless you found proof I was there _before I arrived during the investigation.”_

_(Guess all I can do is present what I found.)_

“Mr. Wright, is there any problem with the witness’s claim?”

_(Is there?)_

“Heck yeah there is!”

”Oh? And what is that?”

_(Should I try to explain, or just present something?)_

After a moment’s pause, Phoenix declared,

”I have a piece of evidence that will disprove the witness’s testimony, decisively!”

”Then by all means, share it with the court!”

Phoenix opened the Court Record.

Open Door

The door to Edgeworth’s Office was left slightly ajar before Gumshoe arrived. It seems uncharacteristic.

List of Names and Numbers

A list of the names and phone numbers of people Edgeworth is close to. The handwriting is vaguely familiar.

Check

Fingerprints

The fingerprints found in Edgeworth’s office. The knob had Edgeworth and Cameron’s, the door had Gumshoe‘s, and the desk had a combination of all three.

Check

Edgeworth’s Clothes

The clothes Edgeworth was wearing when he was admitted to the hospital. A handprint belonging to Cameron Park was found on the left sleeve.

Check

“TAKE THAT!“ Phoenix yelled, presenting Edgeworth’s clothes. “I dusted the clothes Edgeworth wore that night for fingerprints. I found a handprint on the sleeve matching you. How do you explain this?”

”I... uh...” The lock shattered. Cameron’s face scrunched up in frustration, then relaxed into an unfamiliar expression. Internally, she was feeling a heavy weight of guilt. _This was an awful plan! He looks so betrayed!_ On the outside, though, she fell back into an old, familiar persona.

The villain.

“Hahaha,” she laughed. Phoenix winced at the smug tone. “Alright, I admit it. I was the one who entered Mr. Edgeworth’s office that night. You’re smarter than you look, y’know?” Phoenix shuddered. She sounded so... evil.

“Who are you really, Miss Park?”

CLANK CLANK

Chains surrounded her once again, but rather than the single red lock from before, there were 13 white locks across them.

”Trust me, you really don’t want the answer to that,” she replied breezily. “I‘ve had my fun, I suppose, but all good things must come to an end. The detective didn’t poison Edgeworth. No one did. As for who is responsible for his coma? Well, I’d call it a team effort, but I do like to take credit for a job well done!”

”What do you-?”

”Phoenix, right now you have bigger things to worry about. You might wanna go check on your boyfriend.“ She snapped her fingers, and both she and the invisible Edgeworth vanished.

* * *

“Where did she go?!” Franziska yelled, as Phoenix sputtered:

”Boyfriend?!”

* * *

“I won, just admit it,” Cameron teased, standing with Edgeworth over his still-comatose body.

”I wasn’t planning on denying it, Miss Park,” Edgeworth replied. “However, I wanted to ask you about what happened at the trial.”

”What, the villain voice?” Cameron asked. Her tone was mischievous, but there was an air of artifice to it. Like she was attempting to convince herself as much as him that she was unbothered. “An old favorite of mine. Gotta give the people what they want, and, right then? They wanted to find a heartless murderer.” Edgeworth scoffed, but didn’t argue. “So, ready to go back?”

”As I’ll ever be.”

”Must you be so negative?”

And Miles Edgeworth, realizing no one else could hear, replied:

”Fuck off.”

The last thing he heard before he vanished was Miss Park‘s delighted laughter.  
  


* * *

The panic in the courtroom had scarcely begun when Gumshoe, of all people, got a phone call.

”Hello? What’s that? Sorry, I can’t- Hold on. Ms. von Karma, could you...?“

The crack of a whip caught everyone’s attention.

”Everyone be quiet!” Franziska yelled. A hush fell over the crowd.

”Thanks. Now, what were you saying, pal?” Gumshoe was silent for a moment before letting out a sharp gasp. “Okay, thank you.” He hung up, then loudly announced, “MR. EDGEWORTH’S AWAKE!” He turned to Franziska with a grin. She was frozen for a split second, before grabbing him roughly by the arm and dragging him out of the courtroom. “Wait, what about Mr. Wright?”

Little did he know, Phoenix Wright had long since left.

* * *

Now alone in the courtroom, the judge blinked.

”Uh... I find the defendant not guilty?”

BANG

* * *

Miles Edgeworth found hospital visits unbearably awkward. His memories of Limbo were a bit... hazy, and he was just starting to catch his bearings when Wright burst in the room.

”Edgeworth!” he yelled, making the man in question wince at the volume. “How are you feeling? Are you alri— that’s a stupid question, forget I asked. I jus—“

”Wright! For goodness’ sake, sit down. It’s exhausting just watching you.”

”Sorry,” Wright rubbed his neck sheepishly. Before he could speak again, Gumshoe, Franziska, Miss Fey— _when had she returned?—_ and Larry Butz barged in all at once, half crying, all chattering.

Edgeworth let the wave of noise wash over him, and, for a moment, just let himself enjoy the company of people who cared.

* * *

“You have a lot of nerve calling me here after the stunt you pulled,” Mia Fey said, arms crossed. Cameron winced.

”Fair. I really made a mess of things back there, but what else was I supposed to do? If I’d just confessed from the start, he probably would’ve tried to defend me!” she argued. Mia frowned, but couldn’t disagree.

”Still, that was a low blow.”

”Hey! How was I supposed to know that he would be so... quick to trust?”

”I don’t know, look at him for a few seconds?”

Cameron sighed.

“I’m sorry, really, but it’s for the best. I proved to Edgeworth that he had people who care about him, Gumshoe didn’t get imprisoned, and Phoenix won’t have to deal with thinking Edgeworth is dead!”

”Instead, he’ll have to deal with being betrayed by a kid he felt responsible for. Real nice,” Mia accused.

”You got me there. I’ll let you go now. I just felt it wouldn’t be fair to leave you in the dark after all... that.”

Mia nodded, expression softening just slightly, and faded from view.

* * *

Franziska arranged for Edgeworth to stay with her in Germany for a few months before he set off to research other countries’ court systems. Cameron’s comment about the local judicial system had stuck with him, and he was curious about better alternatives.

Maya went back to training, only slightly in trouble for leaving without asking. Twice.

And Phoenix... he stewed in his betrayal and anger for a few weeks before returning to cases. After Dahlia, he thought he’d gotten to be a better judge of character, but he guessed not. Still, he couldn’t fully regret it. If Cameron really had just been a kid who wanted to help, he would’ve felt almost as bad turning her down.

Maybe he hadn’t learned anything after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch.


	4. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix buys Maya a burger, as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The white psyche-locks were TheHomestuckWhovian’s idea. Go check them out; they’ve got an awesome Ace Attorney au fic rn that I absolutely adore.

“Mmph, thethe burgerth are _thooo_ good!” Maya declared around a mouthful of food court hamburger. Phoenix laughed, feeling better than he had in days. That trial had hit him harder than he cared to admit, what with his co-counsel being the culprit. Which reminded him...

“Hey, Maya? What do white psyche-locks mean?”

Maya did a spit-take.

”Where did you hear about those???” she demanded.

”Uh, nowhere? I saw some, at the trial.” Maya leapt to her feet and leaned over the table. She stared directly into Phoenix’s eyes.

“How many?”

”Uh...” he thought for a long moment. “Thirteen?” Maya fell back in her seat in shock. “What? What do they mean?” She cleared her throat.

”Remember what I told you about black locks?” Phoenix nodded.

”If they’re broken wrong, it can seriously damage the psyche of the person.”

”Of the secret-keeper,” Maya said, nodding. ”Yes. Well white psyche-locks are super rare; I honestly thought they were a myth, but they’re the opposite.”

”What do you mean?”

”If a white psyche-lock is broken wrong, it can damage _you._ Permanently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He had to buy her another burger to replace the one she spit out in shock. At least she didn’t choke, right? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions about the Omniverse or just wanna chat about the fic, feel free to comment, or hmu at sirenthestone.tumblr.com. I may or not be on tumblr at any given time tho, so the comments are your best bet for a quick response!


End file.
